


rosemary

by chidorinnn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remembrance: recalling past lifetimes and the bonds therein</p>
            </blockquote>





	rosemary

Frederick’s worked at the same flower shop for as long as he can remember.

His father had always been rather insistent that he work as much as possible. It wasn’t so much about the money as it was about _dignity_ , the pride that stemmed from hard work. But there was something about the flower shop that made Frederick stay -- something that anchored him there.

Every day, the owner would visit. Emmeryn was a girl close to Frederick’s age, and she’d inherited the flower shop from her father directly after graduating high school. There had been some scandal back when her father was in charge that nearly forced the shop to close -- but somehow, she salvaged it, showing a surprising amount of resilience for someone so young.

Sometimes when she came, something would spark in the back of Frederick’s mind, and he’d suddenly feel very, very thankful that she was there.

And it looks like today’s shaping up to be one of those days. Emmeryn doesn’t walk into the shop so much as _glide_ , her blonde curls bouncing and her white dress swishing. Frederick’s mind isn’t entirely there -- he’s running on two hours of sleep after studying for a midterm -- so it’s harder to keep from staring.

Emmeryn stops before one of his flower arrangements, and she leans in close. She traces her finger across each individual petal, down each stem, and she smiles. “It’s beautiful, Frederick.”

Frederick clears his throat, not entirely trusting himself to speak without embarrassing himself. “You flatter me, milady.”

She turns to regard him and raises her eyebrows. “Milady?”

His face suddenly feels hot, and he looks down to avoid her gaze. His brain is addled, and he’s still thinking in terms of the monarchies he’d stayed up all night to study. It’s only natural that something so odd would slip out. “S-Sorry...”

Emmeryn chuckles and returns to his flower arrangement. “Frederick... do you believe that this is the first time we’ve met?”

“I know for a fact that it’s not, m-ma’am,” Frederick replies, stumbling when he almost calls her “milady” again.

She shakes her head. “No, I mean... What if we’ve met sometime before this lifetime? In another world?”

It’s not that strange of a prospect to consider -- after all, he’s known her for a long time. He tutors her siblings whenever she asks and refuses payment for it every single time. She talks to him whenever she visits. 

“I hope that, in all other worlds,” she continues, “you are there by my side.”

She turns to smile at him then, and the sunlight filtering through the window forms something like a halo above her. If Frederick looks hard enough -- or perhaps the opposite, if he lets himself lose touch with reality to enough of a degree -- Emmeryn looks like a queen.

She’d make a good queen, he thinks -- a kind and benevolent one that’s too good for the world. And he’d be her knight -- noble and honorable and always there to protect her.

So Frederick bows his head to hide his smile. “If it’s all right with you, milady, I’d like that very much.”


End file.
